Spongebob100 x IceLoverMei Saga
About This This is a planned saga coming soon. It is unknown when. The focus is center around the characters of Spongebob100 Characters against IceLoverMei Characters. What Happened TBA Pandora Motivation Spongebob100 Team *Patricia/Sukanku - Fearing that the Pandora Box could potential take over innocent civilians with it's power, both Patricia & Sukanku seek out to put a stop to the Box before it causes undo harm or even worse when it falls to the wrong hands. *Sanford/Deimos - Both Protection Agency members, Sanford & Deimos gotten word of the Box crash landed in the Antarctic. The two sets out to not only analyse it, but also protect it from any villains at all cost. *Carmelita/Jax - Interpol Agent Inspector Carmelita Fox have heard news about Pandora's Box, she thinks that it could be dangerous to anyone to wield such great power. Carmelita enlist the help of the Special Forces Agent, Jaxson Briggs to help on not only discovering the secrets of Pandora, but also arresting criminals who are on the hunt for the box, even more so with Carmelita setting her sights on a certain Raccoon Thief into the mix. *Dash/Applejack - As part of the Mane 6, Rainbow Dash & Applejack set their sights on Pandora not only to make sure that no one breaks out into war on Mobius for the Box, but also while they are finding Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy & Rarity. *Zeena/Zomom - *Archer/Voodoo - The Villainous Alliance have heard of the Pandora Box that contains ultimate power, had crashed landed in the Antarctic. Archer & Voodoo believe that with that much power from Pandora, they will finally defeat the heroes & gain the Respects from the entire planet of Mobius. *Lu-Bu/Meng Huo - *Rajan/Risky - Rajan & Risky Boots both had heard from Captain LeFwee & King K.Rool that the Box of Pandora contains great power, but it is hidden in the Antarctic. Both Rajan & Risky Boots, can't trust them with the powers that can't be contained, so both Rajan & Risky, both polar opposites must work together as one, even thou it's gonna be a bumpy ride. *Spinal/Goro - Spinal has word from his pirates that there is more to the Pandora Box then meets the eye. Spinal sets out with Goro, the Shokan Prince, to obtain the power of Pandora for themselves & their Pirate Crew, not to mention Goro also plans to have the power for the Shokan Army. *Vector/Espio - Team Chaotix have heard the news about the Box of Pandora & Vector & Episo were sent on their first detective mission to discover the secrets behind Pandora, before everyone else can. *Sun Shang/Huang - *Panda/Jing - Both Panda King & Jing King felt an omen of things to come, in the form of the Box of Pandora. The father & daughter must journey to the South Pole to discover if it's dangerous or not, if it's dangerous, they must destroy it. *Piraka Chaos - Piraka Chaos felt a voice from the box calling out to him & he fears that the Pandora holds too much power for Mobius to handle, so he sets out on his own to destroy the box once & for all. IceLoverMei Team *Tobe/Chief - Tobe believe that with the power to come from Pandora Box, He can become very powerful to even outmatch Garu. Chief decided to come with him do to his lack of anyone else being his partner. *Sans/Ragepuff - Sans learn with Pandora power, If place on the wrong hand could revived someone extremely evil. He take Ragepuff with him seeing how she reminds him of Papyrus in crankyness. *Pink/Mettaton - Mettaton worried of his fans panicing of what the box can do and wish to go to keep them calm, Taking Monkey Pink as a last resort, Who didn't even take kindly to him trying to take her thunder. *Temima/Joyce - Temima see the box can make any wishes come true and believe to help her make sure she can her Anti race. She take Joyce who was like Temima, Unaware of Joyce wanting to use her wish to get her son trust back. *Molly/Sunshine - As part of their new mission, The Spiky Box must experiment and examian the Pandora Box and it power, And with Amy taking a break after the Alliance of Suffering incident, Sunshine and Molly have to do this on their own. *Litten/Reiko - Reiko hope that the Pandora Box would help her reconnect with her missing sister "Noble Rose". Along her path she team up with Litten Siti, Who she hope is a wise thinker as much as she is a great fight. *ChanChan/Weechamp - Worry of the damage the box can to everyone, Human, Monsters and even Pokemons, ChanChan and Weechamp set off to make sure the box don't do any harm to anyone that try to get their hands on it. *Undyne/Papyrus - Undyne get a feeling that with the Pandora Box in the wrong hand, It could cause a 2nd war between Monsters and Humans once again. She head off to make sure it doesn't happen, Along with Papyrus who hope it will get him a promotion in the Royal Guard. *Pucca/Garu - After Garu felt a sudden feeling from an inner darkness inside him, He seek to find the box to remove it and cure him. Pucca follow him despite wanting to do this alone, Even when Pucca know it not safe to fight alone. *Ripper/Lady X - Ripper Roo learn about everything the box can give him and decided to go after it to share his insanity to the world. He get some extra help after hacking into Lady X mindset to serve him for this mission only. *Zarya/D.Va - As part of an Overwatch Mission, Zarya and D.Va been told to find Pandora Box and bring it back to base to extract it power while fighting in hand to hand to avoid injury to the innocent. D.Va mostly enjoy testing her mech for this kind of battle. *Mei/Tracer - As part of an Overwatch Mission, Mei and Tracer been told to find Pandora Box and bring it back to base to extract it power while fighting in hand to hand to avoid injury to the innocent. Mei hoping to use it power to keep the world safer. *Doomsday - When Doomsday rise from the dead, He hold a strong mission to find and absorb the box power, Using it to become the most undestructable monster to ever roam the galaxy. Endings TBA Characters Theres a total of 50 Characters fighting in this saga, With 25 in each side and with 12 teams (Not Including Piraka Chaos and Doomsday) Spongebob100 Team IceLoverMei Team Stages *Mobius Forest (Song: Tekken 3 - Yoshimitsu Arranged Theme ) (Characters: Riptor, The Harpy Sisters) *Tokyo Japan (Song: Sly 2: Band of Thieves - Nightclub ) (Characters: Homura Ayano, Yoshiko Ayano, Princess Robot Bubblegum) *Hectare City (Song: Metal Gear Rising - Hot Wind Blowing ) (Characters: Yang the Hedgeskunk, Yin the Hedgeskunk) *Mobius Steelport (Song: Street Fighter x Tekken - Half Pipe ) (Characters: Thrax, Lotu, Wei Soldiers) *Hanamura (Song: Two Steps From Hell - To Glory ) (Characters: Hanzo, Genji, Yoshimitsu) *India Concert (Song: Undertale - Death by Glamour ) (Characters: Monkeys, Bratty and Catty, Alphys) *Eggplankton Lab (Song: Sonic Riders - Egg Factory ) (Characters: Dr. Eggplankton, Penelope, Orbot and Cubot) *Villain Alliance Space Station (Song: Tekken 5 - Space Colony ) (Characters: Tanya the Crocodile, Spice, Wade Neon) *Antarctica (Song: Street Fighter x Tekken - Anartica ) (Characters: N/A) **Spinal and Goro Sub-Boss Theme: Killer Instinct 2013 - Warlord (Spinal Theme) **Garu and Pucca Sub-Boss Theme: Dust an Elysian Tial - Let's End This *Pandora Box (Song: Street Fighter x Tekken - Pandora Box ) (Characters: Destroyed Badniks) **Piraka Chaos Boss Theme: Game Theory Theme **Doomsday Boss Theme: Undertale - Reality Check Through The Skull *Training Stage (Song: Splatoon - Maritime Memory ) (Characters: N/A) Rivals Spongebob100 x IceLoverMei Saga/Rival Cutscenes Spongebob100 Team (ILM Rival Song: Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance - Rules of Nature ) * Patricia and Sukanku vs. Tobe and Chief (Stage: Hectare City) * Carmilita and Jax vs. Monkey Pink and Mettaton (Stage: Mobius Steelport) * Lu-Bu and Meng Huo vs. ChanChan and Weechamp (Stage: Hectare City) * Sanford and Deimos vs. Sans and Ragepuff (Stage: Hectare City) * Applejack and Rainbow Dash vs. Temima and Joyce (Stage: Hanamura) * Rajan and Risky vs. Papyrus and Undyne (Stage: Hectare City) * Archer and Voodoo vs. Reiko and Litten (Stage: Hanamura) * Zeena and Zomom vs. Sunshine and Molly (Stage: India Concert) * Spinal and Goro vs. Sans and Ragepuff (Stage: Hanamura) * Sun Shang and Huang Gai vs. Zarya and D.Va (Stage: Tokyo, Japan) * Espio and Vector vs. Ripper Roo and Lady X (Stage: Hectare City) * Jing King and Panda King vs. Mei and Tracer (Stage: Mobius Steelport) * Piraka Chaos vs. Doomsday (Stage: Pandora Box) IceLoverMei Team (SB100 Rival Song: Street Fighter x Tekken - Street Fighter Rival Theme ) * Tobe and Chief vs. Patricia and Sukanku (Stage: Hectare City) * Sans and Ragepuff vs. Sanford and Deimos (Stage: Hectare City) * Monkey Pink and Mettaton vs. Carmilita and Jax (Stage: Mobius Steelport) * Sunshine and Molly vs. Zeena and Zomom (Stage: India Concert) * Temima and Joyce vs. Applejack and Rainbow Dash (Stage: Hanamura) * Papyrus and Undyne vs. Rajan and Risky (Stage: Hectare City) * Chanchan and Weechamp vs. Lu-Bu and Meng Huo (Stage: Hectare City) * Reiko and Litten vs. Archer and Voodoo (Stage: Hanamura) * Garu and Pucca vs. Carmilita and Jax (Stage: Hectare City) * Ripper Roo and Lady X vs. Espio and Vector (Stage: Hectare City) * Mei and Tracer vs. Jing King and Panda King (Stage: Mobius Steelport) * Zarya and D.Va vs. Sun Shang and Huang Gai (Stage: Tokyo, Japan) * Doomsday vs. Piraka Chaos (Stage: Pandora Box) Characters Outfits Patricia the Skunk Normal: Skunk Hero Outfit Swap: Stocking Rose Outfit Alternate: Cosplay: Shantae Outfit Sukanku Star Normal: Star Skunk Outfit Swap: Rosa Star Outfit Alternate: Cosplay: Carmelita Fox Normal: Interpol Inspector Outfit Swap: Alery the Cyborg Vixen Outfit Alternate: Sly 4 Outfit Cosplay: Krystal Outfit (Star Fox) Jax Normal: Special Forces Outfit Swap: Alternate: Cyborg Outfit Cosplay: Sanford Normal: Protection Agency Outfit Swap: Soldier: 76 Outfit Alternate: Cosplay: Deimos Normal: Protection Agency Outfit Swap: Wade Neon Outfit Alternate: Cosplay: Lu-Bu Normal: Dynasty Warriors Outfit Swap: General Asorost Outfit Alternate: Black Knight Outfit Cosplay: Meng Huo Normal: Nanman King Outfit Swap: Nightmare FredBear Outfit Alternate: Bear Outfit Cosplay: Applejack Normal: Apple Farmer Outfit Swap: Pinkie Pie Outfit Alternate: Cosplay: Bunnie Rabbot Outfit Rainbow Dash Normal: Pegasus Outfit Swap: Fluttershy Outfit Alternate: Cosplay: The Flash Outfit Rajan Normal: Lord of the Hills Outfit Swap: Alternate: Indian Spice Manufactuer Outfit Cosplay: Tiny Tiger Outfit Risky Boots Normal: Pirate Queen Outfit Swap: Beatrice 'The Siren' Issac Outfit Alternate: Black Genie Disguise Outfit Cosplay: Captain Syrup Outfit Archer the Crocodile Normal: Villainous Alliance Leader Outfit Swap: King K.Rool Outfit Alternate: Cosplay: Scourge the Hedgehog Outfit Voodoo the Hedgehog Normal: Hedgehog Punk Outfit Swap: Jami Outfit Alternate: Fiona Fox Outfit Cosplay: Harley Quinn Outfit Zeena Normal: Female Zeti Outfit Swap: Shadow Yamoto Outfit Alternate: Cosplay: Catwoman Outfit Zomom Normal: Heavyweight Zeti Outfit Swap: Eddy Feast Outfit Alternate: Cosplay: Wario Outfit Sun Shang Xiang Normal: Wu Female Outfit (DW4) Swap: Litten Siti Outfit Alternate: Cosplay: Sally Acorn Outfit Huang Gai Normal: Wu Veteran Outfit (DW4) Swap: Alternate: Cosplay: Espio the Chameleon Normal: Chaotix Ninja Outfit Swap: Garu Outfit Alternate: Shinobi Outfit Cosplay: Ryu Hayabusa Outfit Vector the Crocodile Normal: Chaotix DJ Outfit Swap: Rick the Crocodile Outfit Alternate: Wrestling Outfit Cosplay: Sherlock Holmes Outfit Panda King Normal: Flame Fu Master Outfit Swap: Bo' Rai Cho Outfit Alternate: Sly 1 Outfit Cosplay: Po Outfit Jing King Normal: Flame Fu Daughter Outfit Swap: Kitana Outfit Alternate: Sly 3 Dress Outfit Cosplay: Spinal Normal: Skeleton Pirate Outfit (KI 2013) Swap: Mokevu Outfit Alternate: Classic Outfit (KI 1 & 2) Cosplay: Jack Sparrow Outfit Goro Normal: Shokan Prince Outfit Swap: Weechamp Outfit Alternate: Kintaro Outfit Cosplay: Magmo Outfit Piraka Chaos Normal: Piraka God Outfit Swap: Hedgedroid 19-87 Outfit Alternate: 6 Piraka Outfit Cosplay: Ultron Outfit Tobe Normal: Dark Blue Ninja Outfit Swap: Panda King Outfit Alternate: Topless Samurai Outfit Cosplay: Noob Saibot Outfit Chief Normal: Red Ninja Outfit Swap: Sun Shang Xiang Outfit Alternate: Armor Ninja Outfit Cosplay: Kim-Wu Outfit (Killer Instinct) Sans Normal: Blue Hoodie Outfit Swap: Ed Outfit Alternate: Inktale Outfit Cosplay: Roadhog Outfit Ragepuff Normal: Normal Jigglypuff Swap: Orbot Outfit Alternate: Igglybuff Cosplay: Professor Genki Mask Monkey Pink Normal: India Outfit Swap: Eliza Outfit Alternate: Summer Resort Outfit Cosplay: Tikal the Echidna Outfit Mettaton Ex Normal: Mettaton Ex Form Swap: Johnny Cage Outfit Alternate: Mettaton Neo Form Cosplay: Lucio Outfit (Overwatch) Sunshine Normal: Black Tight Outfit Swap: Princess Luna Outfit Alternate: Cosplay: GoGo Tomango Outfit (Big Hero 6) Molly Normal: White Tight Outfit Swap: Skarlet Outfit Alternate: Cosplay: D.Va Outfit Temima Normal: Anti Outfit Swap: NICOLE Outfit Alternate: Temmie Sweater Cosplay: Moneybag Outfit (Spyro) Joyce Neon Normal: Decker Specialist Outfit Swap: Kunimitsu Outfit Alternate: Matt Miller Outfit Cosplay: Lady-Deadpool Outfit Papyrus Normal: White Armor Outfit Swap: Daring Do Outfit Alternate: Underfell Armor Outfit Cosplay: Saiyan Armor Outfit (Dragon Ball Z) Undyne Normal: Royal Guard Armor Swap: Lu Bu Armor Alternate: Black Tanktop and Jeans Cosplay: Vaporeon Outfit (Pokemon) ChanChan Normal: Pink Hitmochan Outfit Swap: Sukanku Star Outfit Alternate: Pink Hitmotop Outfit Cosplay: Zarya Outfit Weechamp Normal: Purple Machamp Appeance Swap: Hakan Outfit Alternate: Machoke Outfit Cosplay: Undertaker Outfit Reiko Hinomoto Normal: Red Tight Wrestling Outfit Swap: Tina Armstrong Outfit Alternate: Red and Silver Wrestling Outfit Cosplay: Noble Rose Outfit Litten Siti Normal: Litten-Like Outfit Swap: Spinal Outfit Alternate: Incineroar Outfit Cosplay: Cham Cham Outfit (Samurai Shodown) Ripper Roo Normal: Straight Jacket Swap: Tricky Jacket and Mask Alternate: Silver Chains with Dr. Jeckel Hat Cosplay: Rusty Chains Junkrat Outfit Lady X Normal: Cyber Wrestler Outfit Swap: Xian Tsao Outfit Alternate: Normal Purple Suit Cosplay: GIFfany Outfit Mei Normal: Blue Winter Outfit Swap: Blizzard Outfit Alternate: Chineses Luna Outfit Cosplay: Mr. Freeze Outfit (Batman Animtated Series) Tracer Normal: Orange Jumpsuit Outfit Swap: Reaper Outfit Alternate: Slipstream Outfit Cosplay: Papyrus/Faith Outfit Zarya Normal: Blue Bodyarmor Outfit Swap: Ultra V Outfit Alternate: Siberian Front Outfit Cosplay: Fulgore Outfit D.Va Normal: Blue Jumpsuit Outfit (Mech: Pink Rabbot) Swap: Green Ogre Jumpsuit (Mech: True Ogbot) Alternate: Orange Tight Jumpsuit (Mech: Blue Junebot) Cosplay: Ferra Outfit (Mech: Torrbot) Garu Normal: Black Ninja Outfit Swap: Karate Kong Outfit Alternate: Sumo Outfit Cosplay: Genji Outfit Pucca Normal: Red Waitress Outfit Swap: Yin the Hedgeskuk Outfit Alternate: Classic Red Sweater Outfit Cosplay: Ling Xiaoyu Outfit Doomsday Normal: Green Shorts Swap: Azazel Appearance Alternate: Chara Outfit Cosplay: Bill Cipher-Like Outfit Trivia *This is one of the few biggest planned saga by IceLoverMei along with 2 Racing Sagas, Patricia Tag Racing Saga and Patricia Nitro Racing Saga *Much like the Mortal Kombat 4 Remake Saga, This is based on different characters with different endings. The big different that is base on each teams. *Guest Characters don't appear here, Meaning there no role for Megaman and Pacman. *D.Va appear to be the only character with a double healthbar, Including her Mechsuit. *In term of Motivation, Both Zarya/D.Va and Mei/Tracer share the same story involving bringing the box to Overwatch. Category:Saga Category:Saga based off a game Category:Main Story Category:Upcoming Saga